Behind The Scenes
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the teen super model of Paris who had everyone wanting to be her. People rave day and night on how lucky she is to have such a life with such awesome parents. ... Her inner self would laugh at this... It was only her that knew what kind of a life she lived behind those cameras... behind the scenes. (Marinette Model AU/ Reverse crush AU/ Marichat fluff)
1. Abuse

**A/N**

_New idea, new story all over here... basically I wanted to imagine Marinette's life as a model and tada!_

_Well, I would definitely like to thank __**ChubbyUnicornMama **__ for her help in beta reading this story!_

_Don't get me wrong, I love Sabine and Tom as the awesome parents they are but exploring their dark side would be interesting..._

_(Also I wish I owned both Miraculous Ladybug and the cover art but unfortunately I don't! :( )_

_***WARNING*** - MENTIONS OF ABUSE ARE PRESENT IN THIS FIC!_

_Rated __**T**_

**A/N**

* * *

She knelt, her hands pressing the fake sand and her knees feeling the water sent by a water line. For anyone who looked at the final shot it would've seemed like she was on a beach but she knew how fake it was. Her bra was way loose- how foolish of her! It was all planned after all. Her b*** were supposed to be hanging when she struck the fierce pose. But on the other hand, the bottom part of her bikini was way too tight showing off all of her curves.

This was what everyone wanted, well... maybe except for Marinette Dupain Cheng, the teen supermodel who would show off her beautiful curves in every single shoot. People would envy her and rave day and night about how they would want to be in her shoes. They would rave about how she might have the most luxurious life, loads of fame and most importantly comforting and soothing parents who cared for her from moon to back. Oh! How her inner self would laugh when someone said that. It was only her that knew what kind of life she lived.

When Sabine was 25 she had expected her baby and Tom, the large built man who was 28 at that point would've talked day and night about how their baby was going to take on the family's pride and definitely, the company. He raved about how HE (The baby) will be named after him as Thomas Dupain-Cheng. Sabine too was excited as pretty much as Tom as she went on for perhaps the whole of the nine months how HE would be her first love since HIS birth and not Tom. They laughed everyday joking and telling HIM bedtime stories hence they would've pretty much been surprised to know that their HE was actually a SHE! Tom and Sabine were devastated that they hated the thought of even stepping close to the baby girl.

Marinette spent the first five years of her life with her grandma. Her grandma couldn't believe what monsters were her son and daughter – in – law hence she took the baby girl in her hands and ran away. The woman was very caring and she looked after Marinette at every single second. These were the best days of her life but alas, after her grandma passed away when she was 5 their was no one to look after her. Later, the police took her in and after a fine search they got to know where she lived and who her parents were.

For the first time in her whole life Marinette had seen her parents when she was 5, as the small woman and the large built man happily excepted her. The house was like a castle, massive and beautiful! The look her parents gave to the police made her believe that she was going to be treated like the princess her grandma treated her for the rest of her life but when the police left and the doors slam shut everything began to change!

Tom clenched his fist as if wanting to beat her to death while he uttered, "This girl is going to give me a headache. Why not I get rid of her before that!"

"Calm down!" Sabine muttered calmly "We don't want to have the police around. But if you want we can make her life a living hell"

Each and every word was spoken in front of the five year old girl. That day Marinette got to know that her parents were the owners of the biggest empire of the country she also got to know that they were monsters! They made their plans to send her to model but not just any type of modelling- it was for the 'Dupain-Cheng lingerie collection".

"Little girls like you are only meant to do house work or show their curves!" Sabine knelt to match her height and clasped her throat.

"And you my dear are exempted from house work... but..." Tom said in a dark voice "We want you to show your curves!"

"I won't! " Marinette uttered but Sabine clenched her throat further as she nodded in approval with tears falling from her eyes as she let go.

"Now show me!" Tom threatened but again after her refusal he slammed her against the wall and removed each and every cloth she was wearing. Marinette was standing right their, n*** in front of her parents.

Tom slapped her at that moment itself. She didn't know why but she didn't dare to ask.

"For a five year old you have too little curves. We need to put her up with a plan so that she'll have larger curves in less than six months. I'll be entering her into a model corner till then" Tom said darkly

"I agree dear" Sabine came closer as she half embraced her husband " This little bugaboo of ours will have a lot to learn from here onwards" her tone was very, very dark!

There was no day since then that Marinette ever didn't get abused. She was both verbally and physically punished for things she didn't do or couldn't control. If they thought her curves were too small for shoots they would hit her, if Marinette skipped something off the schedule accidently they would hit her, if she didn't wear revealing clothes whenever she went out they would hit her, if she expressed her opinion they would hit her or simply if they were tired, stressed, frustrated or furious they would hit her. Hit wasn't exactly the word maybe... threaten, cut, hit, scold – abuse! That was it -ABUSE...

Whenever Marinette appeared with her parents in public though, they seemed to be very friendly and people praised them for being such a nice set of parents. Sabine and Tom even got an article reading ; Sabine and Tom Dupain Cheng, the owners of Dupain-Cheng industries give a few tips on parenting... How ironic!

They threatened companies to give up and seemingly were the bosses of the industry but for the public eye, Marinette Dupain Chengs' parents were anything and everything a child would wish for and Marinette Dupain Cheng had a life which any woman would aspire to have.

And today once again she was reliving every moment when she shot that photo. Every single one showing off her perfect curves which even those bikini sets couldn't hide. No one would've ever believed that 9 years ago she had no curves at all. Her body endlessly spelled out perfection and the need to be seen while her face gave out a look of fierceness for which any man would fall for, but her head after all these years still screamed to run and never look back.

"Final shot Miss Dupain-Cheng. Please get ready" Cameron, the photographer called out.

Her final pose was rather something she didn't like.., not like she liked any other but this had to be a half nude shot. It was only the top actually and she had the full privilege to cover her n*** with three fingers as she pressed her b*** tightly but yet she was very uncomfortable.

"Done" Cameron announced as the shot was finally done.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and left out quickly to change her clothes. Her clothes though were no less embarrassing to wear. It hugged her body perfectly but it showed the upper part of her b*** and had a cut near her buttocks. The red and black adorned her like it was fire and she was the new black widow with dark blue hair. Marinette had definitely been wearing such clothes for the past nine years, yet, she felt very uncomfortable.

"Ooh! My god! Marinette, the sexy teen model!" A girl squealed

Right! Marinette groaned internally. She wore her sunglasses as she walked away to her car like she didn't care about the world around her. She ignored everyone as she was told to. Marinette didn't let a smile get out of her lips as she knew the consequences to come with it.

"Look at her go! Her attitude is so amazing!" Another girl cooed

Marinette got in her car as soon as possible only to be welcomed by two big but very fake smiles. She sat in the middle of the two adults as they went on a very silent journey. She knew what was to come.

* * *

Marinette cried as she was pulled by her hair, in to her room by her bulky father. He slammed her on the floor, hard! She yelped in pain but caused no more sound as it will only encourage the two more. Sabine took off a belt, a seemingly strong one and handed it over to Tom. He endlessly beat her as if he would've until she bled her last drop of blood. Marks were growing and old wounds were opening up as the bashes were felt by her smooth skin.

Marinette yelped but she was used to this. A hundred bashes or more wouldn't stop the man and the woman from expressing their stress on their dear daughter. Every single time the belt made contact with her delicate skin the bluenette remembered of her grandmother. If she was alive she would've definitely took care of her. Her nonna wouldn't let Sabine or Tom even come near her, let alone give her a touch.

But now it wasn't just about a touch- Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Sabine pull out a knife. It would've been ridiculous if Marinette wasn't expecting that. Since she was nine her mother had constantly abused her using daggers to threaten her and now that was her weapon. Sabine used to aim them to Marinette's arms and legs and the bluenette had got better in dodging them with time.

And as said her mother took a knife and was testing her aiming at her daughter and not surprisingly though, Marinette dodged most of the aims, maybe except for one which caused a deep cut in her arm. Both of them cursed under their breaths and over, so that the bluenette could hear and finally once Tom was finished with his beating and Marinette shed a lot of blood, he seemed very satisfied. Sabine kicked a makeup kit towards Marinette in a sign to use that as to cover her wounds.

As soon as Sabine and Tom left Marinette cried endlessly like a never ending river. Just a few seconds later her personal assistant, Isabella Cooper Sancour, barged in with a grumpy attitude. One would think that by seeing such awful parents, this woman who was five feet and two inches tall with black hair and a fair skin would be very kind enough... but NO! Her hobby was to pack up Marinette's schedule and that was one of the only reasons why Sabine and Tom chose Isabella. Marinette preferred Natalie better, her earlier assistant. But now she was her bodyguard, seeing as to she was showing too much affection, Marinette's parents had put her to be the bodyguard and appointed a new assistant.  
"Here's your schedule" she slammed in on to her face and left.

Marinette read out her schedule and began crying louder. She was left with no space for herself! Every minute of her day was filled with abuse! Her tears made the paper wet and slowly it was ripped into pieces. She didn't know what to do. Her whole life was a dark mess.

_What have I done to deserve this?!_

* * *

**A/N**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time. . . . . _

_Reviews make me happier :)_

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	2. Arranged

**A/N**

_To let one ship sail the other must sink, right? MariChat is on the way (You'll be able to witness a little more than just a glimpse in chapter 4) but right now let's see how a torture ship works on Marinette, sinking the deepest possibilities of it! _

_**I would like to thank ChubbyUnicornMama for beta reading this story :)**_

_Disclaimer - Fine, I don't own MLB!_

_***WARNING*** - MENTIONS OF ABUSE ARE PRESENT IN THIS FIC! _

**A/N**

* * *

Marinette woke up early that day, her body still aching from the wounds from the previous night. Ironically or not, that wasn't the only reason why Marinette felt pain. Definitely the whole mansion seemed like a wonderful area with comfortable chairs, a huge dining area, comfy sofas and most of all humungous bedrooms with beautiful and comfortable beds... yet, Marinette had to settle in the mot furthest and darkest area of the whole mansion. Her room was the size of one double size bed and a single size bed all together- simply, very small! Her bed was only a small piece of wood fixed on to two three inch tall stools. She could barely sleep but she was used to it by now! The wood piece was very hard but very old and whenever she slept on it after a good day of abuse it was like applying salt on her wounds!

Her breakfast was always served to her by Isabella - call it an exceptional room service... but that was not the case! The room service was a torture in its' own right. Isabella, today as always brought Marinette her usual glass- bowl of water which had not more than 75 ml of water along with her old and rusty plate with a few old scraps from the days passed by. As if that weren't enough torture the assistant would throw the whole thing to her face and expect Marinette to eat from the ground... and Marinette had no option either! She knew the consequences and hence everyday her meal consisted of scraps, a little amount of water – all to be ate from the floor and drunk from a little bowl. Marinette was thankful that she was supplied at least the meals she got rather than letting her starve- the bluenette was sure that If could, Tom and Sabine would even go to such an extent to abuse the girl.

"Four years more Marinette! Wait till your eighteen!" she reminded herself as she hesitantly tried to eat the food.

"Eat you b***h" Isabella ordered as she sunk her foot into the only glass of water provided for breakfast. "Drink from the tap line! Now just eat! Or if you're thirsty..." Isabella took the bowl of water, now mixed with the dirt from her foot ware. "DRINK IT!" She gave a threatening smirk.

"I won't!" Marinette replied hesitantly

"Oh you will!" She held her from her throat and sent down the water filled with dirt through Marinette's mouth.

Marinette felt every drop of water- every drop of TORTURE flowing through her throat to her body. Isabella released the bluenette's throat as she coughed for breath. After torture in breakfast Marinette rushed downstairs wearing her CHOSEN set of clothes to meet her parents.

"Good morning!" She knelt bowing. It was a practice. Marinette was never used to greet her parents the way any other kid would do. She was forced to kneel down on one leg and bow as if they were the king and Queen.

"GET LOST!" Tom ordered, fury in his eyes as Marinette immediately stood up and left to be accompanied by her bodyguard, Nathalie.

"This is her schedule" Isabella slapped it on Nathalie's hands.

"You don't need to tell me snake!" Nathalie hissed, her attitude clearly reaching above Isabella's. Marinette was hundred percent sure that the black haired woman was scared of the short haired lady.

"Whatever!" she hissed back and crept inside.

Marinette immediately got in to the vehicle as they drove to their first activity, PHOTO SHOOT!

* * *

As soon as Marinette finished the shoot of all the photos her parents wanted her to pose for Marinette was expecting a peace and quiet chit chat with Nathalie on her way back home. But alas, there they were again- the two spiteful faces with fake smiles plastered across- TOM and SABINE!

Many people had arrived at the shoot location with them and Marinette wondered why... She could surely sense abuse somewhere! It was actually coming from her back.

"B***H!" Sabine hissed squeezing Marinette's hand hard

"Yes ma'am" Marinette addressed. As if her way of greeting wasn't torture and abnormal enough the model was forced to address her parents as 'ma'am' and 'sir'

"Listen, who selected these clothes for you?!" Sabine hissed once again, but this time anger fuming.

"T – The wardrobe assistant ma'am" the bluenette hesitated

"To heck with her! I'll get her out of here later! First of all I need you to wear the clothes which are at the back seat of the vehicle. Wear them in five minutes, OR ELSE!" She bumped her fists as Tom usually did only having more darkness this time.

"S-S-Sure" Marinette replied as she ran towards her vehicle. At the very back seat was a torn bag containing some clothes. Marinette hurriedly collected the items and rushed off to the changing room.

She opened the bag only to find a two piece suite. The top was a very tight and small cloth in the shape of a bra and the bottom was a short not fully covering her buttocks. It was not more than fifteen centimetres in height and seemed to be awfully tight. Marinette removed her clothes immediately and tried out the new ones.

As she looked in the mirror she could see her dark blue hair swaying here and there while the top part of her costume covers only a part of her b***- more precisely the bottom part of it. Her ribs and her stomach were left visible. As she slowly shifted her gaze towards her bottom she was met by a very short- short which was perfectly adorning her curves while revealing a part of it from the behind. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at herself one last time before leaving to meet the public!

* * *

Many people were present at the shooting location for some reason and some were just commoners. For the first time in her life, Marinette had witnessed so many people together freely and she wished she could meet them but her parents were watching every move and were eyeing on a chance to attack! She immediately crept behind Nathalie who was along with Tom and Sabine.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Isabella announced through the PA system in the park. Her voice sounded more like she was in a funeral- but who was Marinette to judge? The only function she had ever been to was a funeral and that was of her Nonna's!

"Thank you for your presence here as Dupain-Cheng industries presents you with yet another surprise!" The long haired lady handed over the mic to Sabine.

"It's with great pride we declare that our ever loving daughter Marinette Dupain Cheng, our little flower..." Sabine dragged. Marinette wanted to roll on the floor laughing at that moment… FLOWER?! Seriously mother, you could've used a better adjective you know!?

Marinette was right, she wasn't a flower... If she was, she would've been withered by now because of how DELICATELY they were treating their precious FLOWER!

"We declare her to..." Tom fake sobbed happy tears "Son of famous Technological industrial worker, co- owner or CEO of Agreste. Inc."

_NO! NO! This can't be!_ Out of everything they've done so far this stunt was going to be the worst!

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Tom announced loudly as Adrien Agreste came on the platform they were standing on. The crowd cheered wildly as the man in the suite got on the stage. He had plastered a fake smile on his lips, Marinette noticed. After all these years doing the same Marinette definitely realized it at an instant.

"At the age of eighteen Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste would marry each other and both the families have given total approval" Sabine smiled evilly.

Everything was arranged all along! Marinette should have known! They planned of making her life a living hell which surely they wouldn't be able to do after Marinette turned eighteen hence to take on the legacy they would've appointed this boy named Adrien Agreste. Marinette knew that boy though... Her parents had shut his dad's fashion company once and the bluenette didn't hesitate to think that he came to exact revenge.

And when did arranged marriage be a thing again? Ever since Tom and Sabine Dupain Cheng wanted… that's when!

"And as a symbol of their acceptance, I would like have Marinette and Adrien kiss each other"

Tom announced, eyes shooting daggers at Marinette.

She didn't want to but yet she stepped forward. Before she could do anything Adrien immediately grabbed her and let his lips collide with hers. She was very, very uncomfortable. Here Marinette Dupain Cheng was, kissing an unknown stranger in front of a huge audience wearing totally revealing clothes and being given to him to be married at 18!

She hated her life already but the kiss made her feel that the suffering would never end! This man was definitely one who was going to exact revenge on her.

She tried to let go but he held her tight and the more she repeated the more he grasped her firmly. Finally he let go as the kiss broke after a good two minutes!

"Awww... such a wonderful couple!" A man in the crowd cooed.

"Sexy Dupain-Cheng model is to marry the handsome Agreste man! That's going to be a wonderful headline." A girl spoke out as Marinette flinched he'd at the thought of it.  
"A big cheer for the future couple, Adrien and Marinette!" Tom chuckled.

His chuckle echoed through Marinette's ears. It was the same chuckle he used every single time after he bet her. The chuckle of evil satisfaction...

"Marinette and Adrien dear, please hold hands for a photo" Sabine said or more likely ordered.

Marinette hesitated. But now that he actually had lip kissed her... holding hands should be a piece of cake right? It wasn't and it won't specially be after he gave out his suggestion.

"Why just holding hands ma'am Dupain-Cheng? Why not a kiss for a photo? We will be doing this very often, aren't we?" he smirked evilly.

"Sure darling" Sabine smiled back. She seemed to have a liking for this boy, especially on how he was torturing poor Marinette.

"But-" Marinette was interrupted by his lip on hers again. Flashes of cameras were to be noticed by every single angle as Adrien held Marinette by her hair making her to stay intact with the kiss.

Surely he wasn't a bad kisser! Oh no he wasn't! But who would've ever wanted to kiss a random boy who your parents have picked, twice on the same day, wearing revealing clothes, in front of the public, that too knowing that this will reach the headlines tomorrow?! Heck, Marinette was sure the news was trending online right now! Maybe it was since days, except maybe, she hadn't known... It was all so sudden that she wasn't prepared for this type of abuse!

And on top of that, she couldn't speak either. If she did dare to say anything her parents would get away with a lame excuse like they always did, especially, now that they had the support of Adrien Agreste.

His lips were on hers for the next two minutes and as soon as he broke the kiss Marinette tried to step away, but the Adrien guy held her by her hip as he brushed her hair out of her eyes through his index finger while brushing his other fingers on rest of Marinette's face. She was both very uncomfortable and scared at the moment! Very UNCOMFORTABLE and SCARED! Fortunately for her Adrien didn't dare to do anything bad, rather he dug his face near her ear and whispered only so that both of them heard;

_"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you M'lady!"_

* * *

**A/N**

_Our Sunshine boy seems a little darker in here... Might as well figure out why in the next chapter :)_

**_Next Chapter-_**_ Adrien and Marinette receive their miraculouses..._

_Hope you enjoyed... Until next time..._

_Review totally make my day! :)_

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	3. Chat Noir

**A/N**

_Hi! I'm rely sorry for the delay! So, without further ado... (Please do leave some love in the review box ;) )_

**_I thank ChubbyUnicornMama for beta reading this story._**

**A/N**

* * *

Adrien got in his car as soon as Sabine and Tom finished their session of praising and hugging the young blonde in front of the journalists. The bulky man gave him a bone crushing hug after which he wasn't even sure if he was alive. Seeing as to how kind both the Dupain-Chengs were Adrien immediately knew that Marinette didn't deserve the two parents at all!

Marinette! The word tasted like bitter gourd in his tongue! His hands balled up into fists as he recalled how he had received those fresh wounds from three years ago.

Agreste Fashions was a leading brand in the fashion industry competing with the Dupain-Cheng industries' fashion line. Every single piece they released seemed to have magic and customers were crazy over them. Life was very pleased with the Agrestes but that was until Marinette Dupain-Cheng happened!

Every night Adrien noticed a shadow crept in the house and headed in the direction of his mother's room, but the blonde just bucketed it in to his list of 'Things I hallucinate'. His mother who was usually very energetic had lost her enthusiasm quite quickly as her skin started to turn paler with each day passing. Adrien and Gabriel would occasionally question the woman but she never gave in.

One night Adrien jolted awake as he heard a shrill scream. He gathered his courage and swept into the area where the sound was coming from. As he crept inside his mom's room he noticed a short haired woman and a rather large built man bearing his mother. The blonde watched in horror as Emilie coughed blood and let blood red tears fall off her eyes.

"I – Won't... L-l-let you harm – my-f-family" His mother affirmed amidst the blood.

"You think!" The short woman with dark blue hair poked her face towards the woman on the ground "I've warned you enough darling... I've told you already that if you didn't shut down that company of yours I would drag something precious out of you! And maybe... I'll drag your freaking life!"

Adrien gasped finding himself unable to breathe as the bulky man who he assumed was the lady's boyfriend continued to hit his mother with his foot. The man had removed his shirt and even amidst the bulky nature and the poor lighting, Adrien could clearly see the man's well-built muscles. The muscles he used against his mother!

The blonde slowly shifted his gaze towards the woman who was now laughing as she placed a kiss on her boyfriend as she threatened Emilie abruptly slapping her in the process.

"S-Shut your m-mouth!" Emilie demanded despite the lack of oxygen. "Do whatever you want to me... b-but don't touch a hair of my husband and our son!"

"Be glad you won't be there to see us doing that!" She laughed back maniacally, voice filled with menace and venom. With that, the man hit the final blow on Emilie's face as she flooded herself in blood and left her presence on this earth!

"Our work is done!" The dark blue haired woman called out placing a kiss on her boyfriends' lips. "Great job!" They lifted Emilie's lifeless body and placed it on her bed as they cleaned all blood stains.

The duo finally decided to leave, choosing the harder route, the balcony!

"STOP!" Adrien managed to blurt as he crept out of his hiding place in fear. "Who are you?!"

"Murderers of your precious mother!" The man called out darkly, face clearly unseen due to his large hoodie...

"Oh darling, let's not startle this young boy, though we are the same age Adrien!" The woman, who was wearing a hoodie too looked back before uttering "Call me Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is my boyfriend! Don't dare say anything about us and you will lose your freaking life like this B***H!" she pointed towards the lifeless woman.

And with that the two criminals left, leaving a shattered Adrien. He never knew a young and beautiful woman like Marinette (who was supposed to be his age) would commit such crime. Adrien lost all his respect for the nasty woman, and sure, he was not going to tell a soul about what happened. If he did, she would probably have life imprisonment by eighteen but he wanted more. Adrien wanted to live every moment of his life watching Marinette drown in the seas of torture! He wanted to beat her to death! So as soon as Gabriel shut the fashion company because Emilie was the reason he had begun it and instead formed a tech company, he decided to meet Marinette's parents.

Even though the blonde had told himself that a soul was not to be informed about the situation he witnessed, Adrien really badly wanted to know whether Tom and Sabine Dupain Cheng knew about their daughters dark side. He had arranged a meeting to personally meet them alone. As soon as he made eye contact with the two, his mouth seemed to speak before his brain processed. Adrien had almost cried that day remembering of how his mother's death had occurred. Sabine and Tom were terrified at his words and started reciting him their horror stories

Adrien couldn't believe how Marinette treated her parents! The way Tom and Sabine expressed of how the model used to ill treat them despite their love and care was utterly disgusting! Finally all the three who were present in the room came to a conclusion, and that was to torture Marinette as much as possible to make her regret her actions. They decided that they'll announce Marinette to Adrien when they turn 14 and when they turn eighteen Adrien will be free to beat the bluenette to death if he wished! Adrien was satisfied as he patiently waited for all those years! (BTW, it was Tom and Sabine who had committed the crime)

Finally when the moment arrived it was indeed fun to watch her baffled expression but that wasn't enough! Leaving all his thoughts aside Adrien remembered himself enough to kiss the so called 'Sexy Model Dupain-Cheng'! Oh, how he hated feeling that sinful woman on his body which lived for vengeance! Adrien immediately slammed his fists against the empty seat in the front causing the Gorilla to startle.

"You want anything Adrien?" he spoke up as the blonde Agreste returned to his senses.

"Just drop me here. I'll be on my way" he sighed as his bodyguard did as instructed. As soon as he got down an old man in a Hawaiian T-shirt fell in his path. An urge to kick him while in the ground overtook the blonde but he immediately shook off the thought.

"Here sir" he offered his hand to the man and helped him grab his stick.

"Thank you young man" he thanked as Adrien walked away.

"You think he will be the right one master?" a green creature popped out of the man's hat.  
"Let's wait and find out" he laughed.

* * *

She was tired, very tired!

Well, probably that would be the understatement of the century! Two shoots of the summer line, three shoots with mono – bikinis and a thousand other shoots later one would think she would go to a corner in her bedroom and sulk in for hours thinking about the whole Adrien fiasco, but who had the chance? As soon as she reached home Tom and Sabine met her eyes reminding Marinette that she had her home-schooling sessions! Schooling surely wasn't her favourite time of the day either! Each and every time Marinette dropped off, each and every time she got an answer wrong or Tom and Sabine seemed to be bored by reading the lessons they would smack her with a belt. It was hard for Marinette but she wasn't giving in.

"And the reason to why black holes exist... ?" Sabine ordered, finger on Marinette's chin, eyes shooting daggers.

"It... It..." Marinette stuttered. _This isn't the time to forget Marinette!_ Her thoughts were suddenly met with a smack on her buttocks from the hard leather, held by none other than her father.

"Grounded!" he ordered. "For the rest of the week! GO!"

"Yes sir!" she obeyed and ran off to her room. Her whole life was grounded, what was the difference? The difference was that the shoots would be scheduled at her house leaving her of no hope whatsoever to view the beauty of nature.

"HELP!" Marinette heard a screech.

She put her head out of her windows as she scanned the streets for someone in need of help. The bluenette spotted a man wearing a Hawaiian T – shirt yelling on the road as a car approached towards him. This wasn't a busy hour and hence absolutely no one seemed to be walking down the pavements. Without thinking twice, the young lady grabbed a rope in her room and tied it to her so called bed as she shimmied down the two storied mansion. As soon as she reached the ground Marinette ran to help out the man, pulling him by his collar and dragging the poor soul towards the pavement.

"Are you alright sir?" Marinette spoke without hesitation

"Thank you young lady. It was very-" The old man was cut off as a woman and a man headed towards them.

"MARINETTE!" They screamed.

"We were worried about you honey!" Sabine smiled as Marinette gulped in fear.

"Come with us darling. Let's go inside and check if you have any wounds. .." Tom said in fake innocence.

"Coming" The bluenette managed to blurted as they entered the mansion and the doors closed shut.

* * *

Marinette felt her blood drip drop by drop as the old wounds reopened and new ones formed.

"So much for disobeying us huh? Weren't you supposed to be grounded little girl? Well let me tell you, you b***h that your father and I have decided two very important decisions for you" The Chinese woman sneered

"Number one" Tom said smacking Marinette with his hand "All your shoots for the next month will be underwear shoots!" Marinette gulped her tears. A month in front of the camera with almost no clothes whatsoever? At least she was privileged to hide her n*** and some other private parts!

"And" Tom snapped "Since you've decided to disobey us, I have decided that I will take you to deal drugs!" he smirked darkly!

_Great_! Marinette thought.

To the world Thomas Dupain-Cheng was a polite man who was the owner of a huge business empire but that man had earned enough money already! Tom was not only a beast but also he was a famous drug dealer going by the name of 'Tsu do Yang'. What made him even darker was that when undercover, Tom kidnapped random girls and forced them to wear revealing clothes and attend his deals at night. The fellow dealers used to pick a random girl if they liked her and have some fun with her while the next day Tom would release the girl giving her a good whack in the head as she always forget all her memories with a bracelet in her hand, on it boldly written 'Tsu do Yang'. Paris would fear the name of this criminal. Tom had met Sabine the same way, once he kidnapped her. Luckily for Sabine, she encouraged him and the man kept her by his side.  
But amidst all this, the dealers would prefer Marinette the most! They would twirl her hair and get intoxicated by her essence that at the end of the day the bulky man would hold tons of money in his hands.

"But-" Tom cracked his knuckles at Marinette's opposition.

"Sorry sir!" she bowed. Every time the model used to refuse Tom would give her his taste of ultimate abuse!

"Good! Be ready at Saturday night. And wear what I give you!" with that the two stormed off.

Marinette cried her eyes out. She reached her pocket to get a tissue but instead was met with a black hexagonal box. As soon as she opened it a red creature appeared.

"Hi, I'm Tikki!" It said.

"Who?!"

* * *

"Who?!" Adrien shrieked as the floating cat – genie thingy spoke.

"Plagg! That's my name, got it? I'm your kwami ok? I grant you super powers such as the power of destruction", Plagg muttered while Adrien was clearly amused. "Now that I'm done with the intro, can we go on to the important part... I'M HUNGRY!"

The black creature floated towards most of Adrien's belongings and started to taste test them as the blonde was trying to catch him from behind.

"Ewwww... isn't there anything edible in your room kid?" Plagg questioned, clearly disappointed.

"We've got some cheese-" Adrien didn't need to utter another word as the little black cat flew towards the area where the smell was coming from. Munching on the cheese he spoke "To activate your super powers all you need to say is 'Claws out'"

"Well then, 'Plagg, Claws Out'," The blonde spoke as soon as he wore the magical jewel. The black being was suck into it (despite his tiny opposition) as Adrien was now dressed in a skin tight leather suit accessorized with a tiny belt around his neck. The suit felt very comfortable but what was rather more amusing were his new found cat ears.

"This seems to be fun! How about we go on a test ride!" The blonde cat was very enthusiastic about his new abilities as he leapt out of his balcony with the help of his baton.

Paris looked very beautiful at that point of the hour, especially when he ran fast in that cat suit. The beautiful lights had decorated the Eiffel tower which made Adrien's gaze stick on it. But nevertheless, one house or more precisely one particular room which seemed to be lit at that point of hour caught his attention as an evil smirk found its way on the blondes' face. The Dupain-Cheng manor looked like a great place to test some of his feline flirting abilities.

_"I'm coming for you Marinette Dupain Cheng! Get ready to face the wrath of Chat Noir!"_


	4. Author's Note

**Hi! It's been a year, hasn't it? I'm sorry. I'm just dealing a lot with this particular story.**

**So first off I don't know if I'll continue this. Behind The Scenes was my most famous story. I received so much love from it but then again the opposite was equal. This story was born from nightmares and real-life experiences of a friend of mine. But it seems that some aspects of this area little disturbing or confusing to some readers. Apart from the warning of abuse, I'd like to point out some things I had planned for the story (spoilers- if I continue the story that is.) :**

*** The reason no one could see the scares on Mari was that Tom is Hawkmoth and he had used his power so that no one could see the scars on Marinette.**

*** Yes, Tom and Sabine are sooooo OOC and well, that is the whole concept of the story.**

*** _Why is Adrien bad? _**

**Tom has used his powers to influence Adrien (negative energy). _Can he/Is he going to be back to his own self? The canon Adrien? _Yes. When he is Chat Noir, Plagg uses his abilities to suck the negative energy, but he can't completely vanquish it because the power of creation can do so.**

*** _Is there a backstory for Tom and Sabine?_**

**Well yes, it's a half-cooked one though. Tom was an abuse survivor and Sabine suffered neglect. That brought out their bad sides and together they were a force to reckon with.**

*** _What is their wish? _**

**Tom and Sabine want to rewrite history and get a baby boy.**

*** _Is Master Fu going to appear? _**

**Yes, he is the elderly support that the two kids have got.**

*** _What about the rating?_**

**Because of the abuse, I was planning to shift it up to M. Yes there is going to be a little violence here and there but no sexual content.**

*** _What is the future plot?_**

**This was what I had planned. (Around 80 chapters)**

** As Chat Noir, Adrien becomes closer to Marinette, who finds him to be her strength. As Ladybug, Marinette learns to trust in herself and to wither away the self-doubt she has. Together they figure out life, slowly becoming their canon selves. Marinette even gets to go to school and meets Alya, Nino, and the others, who are canon selves, becoming best friends with them.**

**Eventually, Tom and Sabine find out about her and Chat Noir who are now in a relationship. This causes them to rage and *insert heroes day mass akumatization* happens. Here the reveal, of the whole Team Miraculous happens, including the villains (sabine is Mayura). **

**Marinette is surprised, not about her so-called parents, but about Chat Noir. After the final fight and handing over Tom and Sabine to the Paris police, Marinette is sent to heal. After about one year she gradually begins to except Adrien in her life, forgiving him eventually, but for the moment she was going to have Chat Noir by her side.**

**Gabriel, who was now happily engaged to Natalie, knew about Tom. He was his classmate and Gabriel knew a little bit about his anti-social activities but didn't tell anyone because he didn't know it was this large scale. The only reason he let Adrien to Marinette was because of Adrien's persistence. The court has charged him for not letting them know but has also let him go because he was not engaged in the crime.**

**If you are ok with this plot, please let me know to go ahead with this story, or if it is too disturbing. Let me know in the reviews or even from a PM. If it is ok I will resume posting on October 1st and if it is not I will discontinue this story or permanently delete it.**

**Thank you for the continuous support and love! I appreciate each and every review! Thank you to my wonderful beta CaptainMelcomReynold for helping me out! :) **


	5. Tikki

**A/N**

_HI! Hello! How is everyone? So, yes. I decided to continue the story. Thank you so much for your positive responses. They mean a lot to me :) I've been contemplating whether to continue it or not because of the negative responses I received a few months back... but then again your feedback meant a lot and I could not help but continue it :) Thank you so much..._

_I have for a fact increased the rating to M but don't worry. It won't go higher than that._

_Well, I would definitely like to thank __**LadyRhi** __for helping me with a few points in this chapter. Thank you sooooo much! _

Disclaimer- _Even after so long, unfortunately, ZAG hasn't been kind enough to hand me over the rights... so yeah, you know the drill._

_***WARNING*** \- MENTIONS OF ABUSE ARE PRESENT IN THIS FIC! Also, slight mentions of suicide are also present in this chapter. If you do not want to read it please skip the paragraph related to 'Andre'._

_Rated **M**_

**A/N**

* * *

"The Tikki who?" Marinette nearly screamed, a hand on her beating chest. Could this be some kind of test her parents had organized for her?

"Tikki," the bug-mouse giggled, "also known as your Kwami."

"Kwami who?" Marinette posed the question, this time slightly calmer while looking at this _'Kwami'_ thingamajig.

"Kwami, as in a being who grants magical powers. Yours is the power of creation. Your counterpart has the power of destruction."

She looked closely at this kwami. It didn't seem to have any cameras, did it? Not as much as she could see. Breathing a heavy sigh, Marinette decided to believe Tikki anyway.

What better could she do? She was trained to obey and believe without objection her whole life, and this was such a scenario. "So," she began, bowing her head "how may I serve you, oh great power granting Kwami!"

Tikki giggled, "You're a kidder, aren't you?"

There was no response from Marinette. _Something has to be wrong_, Tikki thought as she scanned the bowed figure. That's when she properly noticed her face. Her skin. They had... Scars? But they weren't scars which she could've caused to herself, were they? No. It couldn't be.

Rather they seemed like _those_ scars.

"You," Tikki teared up, "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"One of whom, great Kwa-"

"Please," the Kwami nuzzled her new wielder's cheek, "please forgive me for not noticing. I'm sorry. So sorry."

The bluenette looked at Tikki, bewildered. _Why was she?_

_Oh_.

_OH_.

"You saw." She stated blatantly, her tone below a whisper, "you...saw?"

"I did." Tikki nodded her head.

Marinette's eyes brightened, a little twinkle in those bluebell ones. Someone had seen her scars. It was not that she wanted someone's sympathy or empathy. _She was the reason for the abuse she endured anyway_. But the fact that the teen super-model didn't need to hide it from this Tikki was relieving, because now she could at least talk about it with _someone_.

"You really are magic," she whispered, her fingers dragging through the fresh red scars on her face. They were the ones Tom had rewarded her with a day ago, all because he was feeling down and her mere presence had not comforted him.

"A lady is meant to make every moment enjoyable for a man," he had begun, as he tore her clothes. Stripping her bra with the kitchen knife Sabine, who was watching the scene in great enjoyment, had handed over. Marinette remembered how she had quivered as her b*** felt loose and she stood n**** in front of her father, "and those who don't know to do that, deserve to be punished"

"I'm sorry!" Marinette had begged, bowing on one knee.

"A _sorry_ won't do!" Tom barked. He dragged the sharp end of the knife along the bluenette's curves, "I want you to shake your boobs for me."

She shuddered. The menace in his voice, the threat in his eyes, and the fists which her mother was cracking from the back had made her stand in one place, frozen in fear. Tom and Sabine looked at her and Sabine barked;

"This filthy b***h ain't obeying your order! I think you should teach her a lesson."

"And," Tom began, as Sabine enwrapped her arms around his large body, pressing her chest tightly on his back, "what do you want me to do my senorita?"

"Do as you please," Sabine said, her fingers tracing her husband's muscles, "my dear." The menacing smirk playing on her mother's lips only added to Marinette's distress.

And so the beating had begun. Marinette remembered every beating to date, and this occasion was on the top of her list.

Tikki, who had sensed the train of thought which was running in Marinette's head, felt anger. Anger for these _so-called_ parents who were using their daughter as a punching bag, as a stress reliever, and as an item for them to earn money. Their depiction of women was dirty, and Sabine! Boy, she was a woman herself! Couldn't she see this? Rather, all she was doing was having fun?

She wanted to do something, but alas, she was a kwami! And the kwami of creation for that matter! She had no say in things like this. Only Plagg did!

Marinette looked at Tikki, her ocean blue eyes staring at the little red kwami with anticipation.

"So," Marinette began, fidgeting with a non-existent ring, "what should I do in return of these powers?"

"Oh Marinette," Tikki said, looking at her with concern, "you have nothing to give in return. These powers help you save the citizens of Paris against evil. Such as the new butterfly miraculous user, who actually _stole_ the butterfly miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Marinette's eyebrow rose with the question.

Tikki sighed, "Sorry. I forgot to mention it. A Miraculous is the jewel that grants you magical powers. It's actually what holds us Kwamis in. Your miraculous is the earrings. They are the Miraculous of the Ladybug."

Marinette looked at the earrings, uncertainty filling her eyes, and asked Tikki a vague question that popped into her head.

"So, they are where you come from? The earrings..."

"I guess," Tikki shrugged. To be honest she would be surprised if she could answer this question herself.

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised," the Kwami suddenly said, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Marinette expectantly.

"Pardon?"

"No offense, but last time I ever met... or heard about a victim of abuse," Tikki's voice trailed off. Should she ask this question from her new wielder?

"Go on." Marinette urged.

"They were very...," she gulped, "Reluctant... to talk." Tikki had been contemplating this for quite a while now. It took Plagg ages to get Andre, one of the oldest wielders of the Black Cat miraculous, to speak a word with him. God! Tikki remembered how Plagg used to blame himself day in and day out for all the abuse Andre had to go through. Physical, mental, verbal! And at this end of the day Andre had... had enough... And Plagg had lost his wielder. Tikki's heart still yearned for Andre's return. She still wished that she could've done something. After that day Plagg even went to the extent of using Cataclysm on Andre's abusers! Tikki could not blame him.

"Oh," Marinette began, cutting Tikki off from her train of thought, "being a model does things you know..."

"Then why don't you speak up?" Tikki urged.

"Because I know that it won't work," she sighed, "I have to deliver Tikki. That's how I can live."

Tikki looked at her wielder with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"Don't be. Why?"

_Because you're not at fault... Because... Well_... Truth was, Marinette didn't want to blame Tikki because she absolutely could not. According to Marinette, all this was her fault because she was the one being _too_ sexy. If only someone could tell her.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Someone had screamed in adoration six years ago. She remembered herself walking down the aisle of a fashion show six years ago, her very first show where she was obviously modeling a very showy dress.

"She looks so... _sexy_!" One of the audience had gushed as she kept advancing, her heart pounding every minute as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Indeed she was. Afterall, Marinette was a 14-year-old supermodel who looked like a 30year old who wanted people to admire her perfect curves. Showing them around at every possible instance... because well, putting on this facade was her job. And if she didn't do her job properly she would not live.

* * *

Tikki seemed to have sensed what was going on in Marinette's head, because the kwami was looking at her with sympathy.

"Should I... should I try this on?" Marinette asked, trying to break free from the thoughts of her past.

"If you-" Tikki's antennas started to shake weirdly, _No no no!_, "Oh no. Someone's coming."

"Who Tikki?" Marinette questioned in fear.

"I don't know, but I can feel it."

The Kwami hid behind Marinette, as she looked at it bewildered.

"Tikki!"

"I need to hide Mari," Tikki insisted. Kwamis should be kept a secret from man, unfortunately.

"Hide Tikki." she whispered, worriedly.

Her breaths were sharp and frantic, her eyes wide. Marinette desperately hoped that it wasn't her parents. _No! Not at this moment_... The breeze around her felt chilly, the hairs on her arms straightening as the voice of the new arrival spoke.

"Hello, young lady." His voice was sharp and curt with the slightest hint of kindness. She scanned her surroundings and what bewildered her the most, was that the voice was not coming from behind her, rather it was coming from the top... her window? The lighting did not allow her to see him properly but she could see very well the black leather around him and those cat ears which were popping.

A hand on her beating chest, she asked, looking into those beady emerald eyes, "Who are you?"

A grin formed on his lips. Sinister or kind, she could not tell.

"Call me Chat Noir."

* * *

**A/N**

_Ok... what would Chat do? What would this encounter mean to our two heroes? Would it be love at first sight? Or will it be the first step of a MariChat journey?_

_All or most probably some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter :) Do keep a lookout for it. I'm planning to release it in a week, but I'm not very sure. I'm hoping to reinstate a writing schedule and once that's done I'll make sure to let you know ^-^_

_Hope you enjoyed :) Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! They mean soooooo much to me:)_

Have a miraculous day!

_Reviews totally make my day! :)_

_~ MFL_

**A/N**


End file.
